Polaris
by Sev'Lily
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa vie et au grand étonnement de Severus Snape, un sortilège résiste à Lily Evans. Lors d'une énième tentative, un événement étrange se produit. Suite à cela, Lily va subir de nombreux effets secondaires incongrus…


**Point de vue de Lily :**

Lily Evans, assise devant le lac de Poudlard, était en train de s'acharner sur un sortilège. Jamais un sort ne lui avait posé autant de problème, et elle était bien décidée à le réussir avant la tombée du jour, qui malheureusement se rapprochait peu à peu.

''-Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est loin d'être un sortilège facile... Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par y arriver.

-Jamais un sortilège ne m'a résisté comme ça. J'ai toujours eu des facilités et cette fois je ne suis même pas capable de le lancer.''

Elle poussa un grand soupir et tenta de se calmer, en vain.

''-Si tu étais moins crispée, tu ferais déjà un grand pas en avant.'' Dit Severus en posant sa main sur celle de Lily. Il lui montra à nouveau le geste tout en l'accompagnant. ''Incline plus ta baguette et concentre toi sur le geste de ta main.''

Reproduisant à nouveau le geste, elle prononça la formule, mais une réaction différente de celle attendue se produisit. En effet, la baguette de Lily s'était mise à vibrer fortement.

''- Euh... Sev' ? Il se passe quoi là ?'' Dit-elle d'une voix d'où perçait l'inquiétude.

''-C'est normal, la mienne vibrait aussi. Mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas à ce point-là... As-tu bien fait tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Eh bien je pense avoir fait le geste correctement...''

Mais elle se tut lorsque sa baguette s'arrêta brusquement de vibrer et qu'une boule de magie d'un blanc éclatant apparut. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand soudain, la boule de magie fonça vers elle et pénétra dans son crâne. L'effet fut immédiat. Tous les muscles de Lily se détendirent et un grand sourire idiot apparut sur son visage. Aussitôt, Severus s'était relevé et avait posé ses yeux écarquillés sur la jeune Gryffondor. Il n'osait plus bouger.

''- Lily...? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas et lui rendit son regard. Intriguée, elle se mit debout.

''- Oh Sev' qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton visage ?''

Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres et se donna la mission de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Elle mit son visage juste en face du sien et posa un doigt sur sa joue.

''- Hm... T'as fait du banc solaire ? T'es tout rouge !

- Mon... Mais qu'est-ce que...''

Il ne bougeait toujours pas et fixait son amie avec les yeux ronds. Croyant qu'il n'osait pas répondre, la jeune fille prit un air contrarié, tout en se reculant un petit peu.

''- Ce n'est quand même pas cet abruti de Potter qui t'as encore fait un sale coup ?'' Dit-elle en haussant le ton. ''Non mais quel crétin celui-là !'' Elle se rapprocha à nouveau sans prévenir et le regarda dans les yeux. ''On va se venger ! Et tant pis si je me prends une retenue ! Cet abruti ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça !''

Elle remonta ses manches et, baguette à la main, s'empressa d'avancer vers le château.

''- Allez viens, j'vais lui casser les dents !''

Le jeune Serpentard reprit soudainement ses esprits, mais n'arriva pas à faire disparaitre l'air profondément choqué de son visage.

''- Une retenue ? Lui casser les dents ? Merlin Lily, qu'as-tu fait avec ce sort ?!

-Ouais t'as raison un sort c'est mieux que les poings !''

Elle s'arrêta net. À l'air qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage, on aurait pu croire qu'elle élaborait un plan pour faire s'écrouler la tour d'astronomie. D'ailleurs, dans son état, elle en aurait été tout à fait capable si cela avait pu causer des ennuis à James Potter. Pendant ce temps, son ami se pinçait l'arête du nez.

''- Lily, qu'étais-tu en train de faire juste avant de... De t'intéresser de près à mon visage...?

-Euh... Avant ?'' Elle jeta soudain un regard perdu à Severus. ''Bah je... Je sais pas...''

Elle était passée, en l'espace de quelques secondes, de l'envie de vengeance aux larmes, car effectivement, elle était sur le point de pleurer. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

''- Ce n'est pas grave. Et… Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?'' Dit-il d'un air sérieux, mais néanmoins intrigué.

À nouveau, elle passa d'une émotion à une autre en moins de deux secondes. Ses larmes étaient séchées et, à présent, elle le fixait, la tête penchée, en pleine réflexion.

''- Sur ta joue... D'habitude tu es vraiment tout blanc. Mais juste là,'' Elle posa à nouveau son doigt sur la joue du jeune homme. ''Bah t'as un grain de beauté, même si il est assez clair.'' En un éclair, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes. ''Oh, mais attends, t'en a pleins qui apparaissent d'un seul coup !''

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et elle sauta au cou de Severus. Ce fut d'une voix hystérique qu'elle continua sa tirade.

''- Tu as les mêmes que moi !''

Le Serpentard se figea.

''- Très bien, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais...''

Il attrapa les épaules de la jeune fille et l'écarta de lui. Il leva la main, en lui montrant deux doigts.

''- Lily, combien de doigts vois-tu ?

-Bah deux !'' Elle fronça les sourcils. ''C'est bizarre tu sens la même chose que la potion qu'on a fait en cours hier...''

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore le nom de cette potion ? Un truc comme hortencia… Amoria ? Non décidément ça ne lui revenait pas. Mais elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle avait senti cette odeur, elle avait été troublée. Oui, l'odeur de Sev' était bien la même que celle de la potion.

''- Peut-être pas finalement...'' Il fronça les sourcils. ''Est-ce que par hasard... Non, impossible, je m'en serai rendu compte... Peut-être que...''

Lily le vit sortir sa baguette pour la pointer vers elle, et elle fronça également les sourcils. Severus lui lança un sort de diagnostic, et soudainement une voix annonça le résultat.

« Sortilège de Polaris détecté »

''- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Sev' qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Elle prit soudain le même air boudeur qu'un enfant de cinq ans contrarié. ''Je ne suis pas malade !

- Effectivement, tu n'es pas malade, c'est déjà un point positif.'' Il sembla parler pour lui-même et la jeune fille l'écouta parler sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. ''Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort... Est-ce qu'un simple finite pourrait en venir à bout...? Comment a-t-elle fait pour l'activer toute seule ? Quels en sont vraiment les effets...?''

Il semblait perdu, et visiblement, Lily avait non seulement l'air boudeur d'un enfant, mais également la même patience. Elle se mit à tirer sur sa manche.

''- À quoi tu penses ?''

La fixant, il sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

''- Bon, il va falloir prendre une décision. Inutile d'alerter Mme Pomfrey si je peux régler le problème moi-même.''

Pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur elle, il lança un finite. Apeurée et se sentant trahie par son meilleur ami, elle se mit à pleurer.

''- Mais pourquoi tu me lance un sort Sev' ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !''

Elle se mit à hoqueter entre ses larmes et commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise.

''- Ce n'est rien Lily, rien du tout.'' Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. ''Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu sens quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

- J'ai mal à la tête. Et un peu au ventre.''

Le malaise qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir s'aggrava très rapidement. Elle s'accrocha à la première chose qu'elle put atteindre : les épaules de Severus.

''- J'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Très bien. Reste près de moi, je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.''

Elle se sentit tanguer.

''- Sev'... Je vais tomber.''

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sa prise sur les épaules de son ami se relâcha et elle se senti tomber en arrière. Elle pensait déjà à la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir quand elle s'écraserait sur le sol, mais heureusement, ça n'arriva pas. Elle fut rapidement, mais non moins délicatement, stoppée par deux mains placées dans son dos. Son regard était flou mais elle pouvait deviner le visage du jeune homme près du sien. La voix qu'elle entendit lui parut lointaine.

''- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Tout va bien ?''

Sa vision devint plus nette mais son esprit était toujours embrumé. Elle chercha le regard de Severus et commença à parler.

''- Tu sais l'autre nuit j'ai rêvé de nous deux...

- Ah oui...? Et que faisions-nous ?''

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, et se mit à réfléchir.

''- Eh ben justement je n'en sais fichtrement rien... Enfin c'est surtout que je viens d'oublier...''

Mais elle vit quelque chose derrière Severus et se remit à s'agiter, oubliant presque son état.

''- Oh purée c'est Potter !'' Dit-elle en tentant de se relever. ''Je vais lui lancer un sort dont il se souviendra longtemps ! Je suis sure que la couleur rose bonbon lui ira à ravir pour ses cheveux !''

Elle entendit un soupir près de son oreille, mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était ridiculiser cette abruti de James Potter et de lui faire payer toutes les fois où il avait été un crétin fini. Et d'après elle, il lui faudrait très certainement des années avant d'arriver au bout, si on comptait ses bêtises futures.

''- Calme toi Lily, ce n'est rien.'' Il la fit se recoucher mais elle n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. ''Tu te sens capable de te relever ?

-Mais si j'ai vu Pott...''

Mais en regardant à nouveau, elle ne vit plus rien. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle baissa la tête et répondit doucement.

''- Je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher... Je suis fatiguée.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, tiens-toi bien.''

Lily fut surprise, et même si cette scène ne s'était jamais produite, elle avait une impression de déjà-vu. Elle se sentait bien comme ça. C'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'était envolés lorsqu'elle avait quitté le sol.

''- Ça va, je ne te fais pas mal ?''

Elle prit ses aises, passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et se cala confortablement contre son épaule.

''- Non ça va.''

Elle commençait à s'assoupir et se mit à chuchoter.

''- Tu sens vraiment comme la potion...''

Elle eut l'impression de flotter dans les airs, elle était vraiment détendue et soudain, quelque chose se débloqua dans son esprit. Elle était en train de somnoler et ce fut en marmonnant qu'elle continua à parler.

''- En fait je pense que mon rêve c'était ça. Tu me portais, on était seuls. Sauf qu'on riait et que je disais n'importe quoi.'' Elle leva la tête vers lui, sortant un peu de son état somnolant et le regarda joyeusement. ''S'il te plait, fais-moi un sourire Sev' !''

Elle le vit baisser les yeux vers elle, et elle put voir l'un de ces sourires qu'elle avait rarement de la part de Sev'. Mais comme on dit, tout ce qui est rare n'est que plus apprécié.

''- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te faire rire, tu sais parfaitement à quel point j...''

Elle se sentit tomber à nouveau mais ce fut très rapide et ils ne chutèrent pas. Elle comprit, en entendant le jeune homme jurer, qu'il avait trébuché et elle essaya de se retenir de rire, ce qui se transforma en hoquet.

''- J'aime bien quand tu souris...''

Elle poussa un petit soupir et se cala à nouveau contre son épaule.

''- On est presque arrivés. Aucune amélioration depuis que nous sommes partis ?''

*Presque arrivés ? Ça veut dire quitter les bras de Sev' ? Faites que l'infirmerie soit fermée, que l'infirmière soit en voyage ou quoi que ce soit mais… Non… Je ne descendrai pas…*

''- Si je me sens mieux. J'ai moins mal. Et puis tu es confortable. Il faudrait que je songe à te transformer en coussin !''

*Compris ? Alors ne me pose pas sur un lit et continue à me tenir dans tes bras.*

''- Et si je refuse ?''

*Essaye seulement !*

''- Eh bien je ferais un clone de toi et puis je le transformerai en coussin grandeur nature. Et toutes les filles de Gryffondor pourront admirer mon merveilleux coussin !'' Elle posa son regard sur lui. ''Mais c'est vrai que tu es mieux en chair et en os.''

*Rentre toi ça dans le crâne petit serpent, tu seras mon doudou à vie.*

Elle l'entendit pouffer.

''- Merci pour le compliment.''

*Mais c'est tout naturel. Je peux nous lancer un sort de glue perpétuelle ?*

''- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés.''

*Arrivés ? Si tu oses me poser, t'en aller et me laisser seule avec ce dragon, je te promets que je le lance, ce sort.*

Mais peu de temps après avoir eu cette pensée, elle recommença à somnoler et n'arriva même plus à protester alors qu'il la déposait sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle entendit un bruit de pas et elle eut la désagréable impression que la personne responsable marchait directement dans sa tête et tentait d'écraser son cerveau à coup de talons.

''- Severus ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait cette fois ? Oh, bonjour miss Evans ! Lily c'est bien ça ?''

*Cette fois ? Evans ? Ah oui, c'est moi.*

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'infirmière enchaînait de sa voix aigüe, donnant à Lily un mal de tête atroce.

''- Alors ? Dans quel état me revenez-vous aujourd'hui ?''

Lily eut enfin le courage de prendre la parole.

''- Aujourd'hui ? Tu viens souvent ici ?'' Elle observa les alentours et se dit que le mélange de blanc et de vert était particulièrement reposant. ''C'est vrai que c'est joli.''

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle replongea dans le brouillard.

''- Absolument pas. Merci de l'intérêt que vous me portez madame Pomfrey, mais je vais très bien, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lily. J'ai dû la ramener du parc car elle était incapable de marcher toute seule.''

*C'est pour ça que tu m'as portée. Pourquoi tu m'as lâchée encore ? Ah oui, le dragon.*

''- Elle se plaint de vertiges, de maux de têtes et de ventre. Elle se comporte aussi de manière très... Atypique depuis quelques temps.''

Elle ouvrit un œil, comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle.

*Atypique ? C'est quoi ça ? Une insulte ?*

-Bien essayé monsieur Snape. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que ce Serpentard passe mes portes tous les ans, vous en tomberiez par terre Miss Evans. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Et croyez-moi, il s'agit rarement de petits problèmes mineurs. Atypique ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?''

*Le nombre de fois où il vient ici ? J'en tomberais pas terre ? Rarement de problèmes mineurs ?*

''- Sev' c'est vrai ? C'est à cause de...''

Lily vit rouge et elle se réveilla en moins de deux secondes.

''- Je vais vraiment tuer ce petit crétin de James Potter !'' Elle tenta de rouler sur elle-même pour descendre du lit. ''Si je l'attrape je lui arrache les yeux !''

Mais elle fut rapidement stoppée par Severus qui la repoussa doucement sur le lit et la fit se rallonger. Elle tenta de le repousser pour pouvoir se relever, mais de toute évidence, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Alors elle se détendit et commença à patienter, le temps qu'ils se décident sur son cas.

''- Ça. Elle passe de la colère aux pleurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et sans aucune raison.

-Je vois.'' Elle se pencha pour examiner Lily. ''Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez vu une boule blanchâtre pénétrer dans son corps suite à un sortilège ?

-Euh... Oui tout à fait, mais comment...?

-Polaris Severus. Un sort particulièrement puissant qui s'apparente très fortement à une maladie moldue appelé « troubles bi polaires »''

Lily regarda l'infirmière s'éloigner puis revenir rapidement vers elle. Elle lui tendit une fiole avec un liquide verdâtre qui lui fit immédiatement penser à un poison qu'ils avaient étudié l'année dernière en cours de potions. Elle lui demanda de l'avaler mais Lily la fixa méchamment.

''- Je ne boirai pas ce truc. Si vous cherchez à m'empoisonner ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer.''

Elle vit son ami se tourner vers l'infirmière. Après une courte discussion, le jeune homme prit la fiole et revint vers elle.

''- Lily, dès que tu auras fini cette fiole, je t'accompagnerai au dortoir des Gryffondor pour aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Potter, ça te va ?''

Il lui tendit la fiole, mais elle était plongée dans un délire et pensait qu'on souhaitait lui faire du mal. Elle s'agitait et ne savait quoi faire. Elle lança à Severus un regard perdu.

''- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca va me faire quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux me faire boire ça Sev' ?

- C'est une potion qui t'aidera à réussir le sortilège de Flitwick. Je te promets qu'après ça, tu le lanceras mieux que lui.

- Quel sortilège ?''

En voyant l'air profondément inquiet du Serpentard, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû répondre ça. Elle avait la nette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Voire pas mal de choses. Après tout, il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait lui nuire… Elle se décida donc à prendre la fiole, mais le regretta à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Elle eut l'impression de devoir vomir, mais était pourtant persuadée que rien n'allait sortir.

''- Je ne me sens pas très bien...

-C'est normal, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dans quelques minutes, en attendant je vous conseille de ne pas bouger de votre lit. Il se peut que vous ayez encore mal au crâne les heures à venir mais rien de bien méchant. Je vais donc vous laissez, j'ai l'impression que vous avez encore plein de chose à vous raconter.

Elle eut la très nette impression que cette femme se mêlait un peu trop de leurs affaires. Elle entendit Severus la remercier et elle s'en alla. Il tira un siège pour le mettre à côté de son lit et attendit patiemment. Pendant ce temps, le brouillard qui embrumait son esprit commença à se dissiper et elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle voyait l'endroit pour la première fois.

''- Sev' ? Pourquoi on est à l'infirmerie ?''

Mais à peine eut-elle posé cette question que certains souvenirs remontaient déjà à la surface.

*Je lui ai vraiment dit qu'il avait la même odeur que ma potion d'amortencia ? Oh merlin…*

Elle se mit à rougir et hésita à regarder son ami.

''- Tu ne te sentais pas bien après avoir essayé de lancer ton sortilège. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu t'es débrouillée, mais tu t'es rendue toi-même malade avec un sort que je ne connaissais pas. As-tu déjà entendu parler du sortilège "Polaris" ?'' Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et elle se mit à réfléchir.

''- Polaris ? Hum... Ce n'est pas un sortilège qui a à voir avec l'humeur ? Ça me fait penser à une maladie... Mon grand-père a cette maladie d'ailleurs... Je l'aurais lancé sans m'en rendre compte ?''

Elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer l'expression qui passa furtivement sur le visage de Severus. Celui-ci se releva et la questionna.

''- Il semblerait bien. Tu te sens capable de marcher maintenant ? Tu as mal à la tête ?

-Je pense que je peux marcher oui. Et je n'ai pas vraiment mal de tête mais les souvenirs de ces dernières heures sont mélangés et je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai dit des choses gênantes ?'' Dit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

''-Très bien, je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir. Non, tu n'as rien dit de tel.''

Il avait pris un ton rassurant, et malgré les quelques souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, elle se dit que si ça avait été vraiment gênant, il ne lui aurait pas répondu aussi naturellement. Après s'être relevée, elle se permit de passer un bras autour de la taille de Severus pour essayer de garder l'équilibre.

''- Merci de t'être occupé de moi

- C'est normal. Tu es certaine que ça ira ?''

Il l'entraina vers la sortie, tout en la regardant d'un air inquiet. C'est tout naturellement, et avec un sourire qu'elle lui répondit.

''- Bien sûr que ça ira, tu es là.''

Elle le vit rougir légèrement et, après avoir eu timide sourire, il lui offrit à nouveau un sourire franc et spontané.

''- J'aime vraiment quand tu souris.''

De toute évidence, il était vraiment de bonne humeur, malgré les aventures d'aujourd'hui, car il sourit de plus belle.

''- Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais... Tu étais vraiment remontée contre Potter, enfin plus que d'habitude, et tu lui as trouvé un châtiment particulièrement astucieux.

-Ah bon ?'' Répondit-elle, intriguée. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Raconte !

-Oh, rien de plus que d'habitude. Mais tu as juré de lui faire une jolie teinture rose fluo dans le cas où il s'approcherait trop près de nous.'' Elle l'entendit pouffer. ''Tu t'es également gentiment proposée pour lui refaire sa dentition, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.'' Il sourit à nouveau.

Si c'était pour le voir sourire comme ça, elle était prête à se relancer un sortilège de Polaris toutes les semaines.

''- J'ai vraiment dit ça ?'' Elle fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. ''Remarque, c'est pas faux. La prochaine fois qu'il vient faire son chieur, je lui colle la double sentence. Il aura l'air d'un vieil édenté voulant faire jeune avec ses cheveux roses... J'ai dit autre chose ?''

Elle entendit à nouveau son rire et un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily. Elle aimait le voir comme ça.

''- Tu as aussi dit que je ferais un coussin très confortable. Du reste, rien de bien important.

- C'est vrai qu'avec un coussin comme toi je dormirai trois mille fois mieux ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser à un rêve... Enfin c'est pas très important. J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer au dortoir maintenant... Et mon sort pour arracher les dents n'est pas prêt en plus.

-Merci, mais j'aime autant conserver l'usage de mes membres ainsi que de mon cerveau.'' Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le sourire amusé qu'il arborait à présent, car il continua. ''Concernant ton passage dans les dortoirs, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas négociable, après ce qui vient de t'arriver, tu as besoin de repos. On pourra toujours s'occuper de ce sort, ainsi que de celui de Flitwick demain soir.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à être un coussin vivant volontaire.'' Elle bailla longuement. ''Effectivement je devrais peut-être aller dormir.'' Elle s'appuya un peu plus sur Sev'. ''Demain soir je pense que je vais bien revoir la théorie avant de tenter à nouveau ce sort... Tu es vraiment sur que je n'ai rien dit de bizarre ? Tu ne me cache rien ?''

Elle vit deux Gryffondor passer. Elle voulut leur faire signe, mais en voyant leur regard haineux envers Severus, elle s'abstint.

''- Ça me semble préférable oui. Hm, dans la catégorie des choses bizarres tu as aussi affirmée que j'avais des "grains de beautés", "les mêmes que toi". Tu devais probablement parler de taches de rousseur, mais je n'ai pas souvenir que l'on puisse trouver ce genre de chose sur mon visage. A part cela, rien de bien intéressant.''

Ils étaient déjà arrivés au portrait de la grosse dame.

''- Et voilà.

- Effectivement, tu es toujours aussi pâle.'' Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. ''Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.''

Elle le lâcha pour se mettre en face de lui. Prenant appui sur la taille de Severus pour ne pas tomber, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis le prit dans ses bras quelques secondes. Elle le relâcha à contre cœur et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa salle commune.

''- Bonne nuit Lily.''

Elle le vit arborer un sourire heureux et hésita à retourner près de lui.

*Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Allez ma vieille, bouge-toi !*

Mais elle secoua la tête et sourit à Severus.

''- Bonne nuit Sev'. ''

Puis elle se retourna définitivement et monta dans son dortoir prudemment, pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle chute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, allongée dans son lit, elle tentait de remettre ses souvenirs en place. Mais décidément, sa mémoire ne voulait pas coopérer, surtout qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée.

*Lily, tu es vraiment ridicule. C'était le meilleur moment pour te lancer et comme une sombre crétine, tu lui fais un sourire débile puis tu t'en vas. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué…*

Et c'est en regrettant de ne pas s'être écoutée et en se traitant d'imbécile, que Lily Evans s'endormit, rêvant de taches de rousseur et d'un certain garçon aux yeux noirs qui avait décidément la même odeur que sa potion d'amortencia.

**Point de vue de Severus :**

Il doit déjà être près de 20H30 songea Severus Snape. Dès qu'ils avaient eu fini de manger dans la grande salle, Lily Evans et lui s'étaient dirigés sous leur arbre, au bord du lac. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en face de l'eau. Lily, l'air déterminé, fixait sa baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, bras tendus. Severus la regardait faire. Il sentait que sa meilleure amie était frustrée un sortilège de Flitwick lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre et elle avait beau s'exercer, elle ne parvenait à rien. Voyant le découragement qui semblait la gagner, il lui dit d'un ton rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est loin d'être un sortilège facile… Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par y arriver.

- Jamais un sortilège ne m'a résisté comme ça. J'ai toujours eu des facilités et cette fois je ne suis même pas capable de le lancer…

Il la vit soupirer. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tort, c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il voyait un sortilège résister à Lily.

- Si tu étais moins crispée, tu ferais déjà un grand pas en avant, répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer le bon mouvement, incline plus ta baguette et concentre toi sur le geste de ta main.

Il retira sa main et observa. Le mouvement semblait bon et Lily paraissait plus concentrée, néanmoins, sa baguette vibrait anormalement.

- Euh... Sev' ? Il se passe quoi là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- C'est normal, la mienne vibrait aussi, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas à ce point-là... As-tu bien fait tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Eh bien je pense avoir fait le geste correctement...

Au même moment, une petite boule blanche se forma au bout de sa baguette. L'étrange artéfact resta quelques instants immobile avant de foncer vers Lily et de rentrer dans son crâne. Elle parût tout à coup particulièrement détendue et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage.

Severus était quelque part entre la position assise et la position debout, immobile, les yeux écarquillés.

- Lily...? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La première réponse qu'il eut fût un regard intrigué.

- Oh Sev' qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton visage ? Dit-elle en inspectant le Serpentard à quelques centimètres à peine, hm... T'as fait du banc solaire ? T'es tout rouge !

Elle posa un doigt sur la joue du jeune homme, qui semblait s'être transformé en statue. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il bégaya.

- Mon... Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il fixa avec des yeux ronds l'air contrarié de la Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est quand même pas cet abruti de Potter qui t'as encore fait un sale coup ? Commença-t-elle en haussant le ton, son visage toujours aussi près de celui de Severus, non mais quel crétin celui-là ! On va se venger ! Et tant pis si je me prends une retenue ! Cet abruti ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Allez viens, j'vais lui casser les dents !

Tout en parlant, elle s'était relevée brusquement en remontant ses manches, baguette à la main. L'évocation de certains mots avait réussi à faire réagir Severus qui reprenait tant bien que mal ses esprits.

- Une retenue ? Lui casser les dents ? Merlin Lily, qu'as-tu fait avec ce sort ?!

-Ouais t'as raison un sort c'est mieux que les poings !

En guise de réponse, il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il connaissait trop bien Lily pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais prononcé de telles paroles en temps normal. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

-Lily, qu'étais-tu en train de faire juste avant de... Il hésita avant de reprendre. De t'intéresser de près à mon visage...?

-Euh... Avant ? Bah je... Je sais pas...

Elle le regarda d'un air perdu, les larmes aux yeux. Non, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il soupira et ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et… Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?

Elle le fixa en penchant légèrement la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix assurée.

- Sur ta joue... D'habitude tu es vraiment tout blanc. Mais juste là –elle posa à nouveau son doigt sur le visage de Severus-, bah t'as un grain de beauté, même si il est assez clair.

Elle ouvrit soudainement grand les yeux, de manière presque comique, avant d'afficher à nouveau un large sourire.

- Oh mais attends t'en a pleins qui apparaissent d'un seul coup ! Tu as les mêmes que moi !

Complètement immobile à nouveau, il contemplait désespéré l'hystérie qui semblait s'être emparée de son amie au moment où elle lui avait sauté dans les bras sans prévenir.

- Très bien, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais... Se reprit-il en la prenant par les épaules, pour la positionner en face d'elle. Il leva ensuite la main en lui montrant deux doigts. Lily, combien de doigts vois-tu ?

Elle fronça les sourcils

-Bah deux ! C'est bizarre tu sens la même chose que la potion qu'on a fait en cours hier...

- Peut-être pas finalement... Ajouta-t-il en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils. Est-ce que par hasard... Non, impossible, je m'en serai rendu compte... Peut-être que...

Une idée lui avait soudain traversé l'esprit. Il connaissait un moyen rapide et efficace de déterminer ce qui avait pu arriver à Lily. Severus sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur elle. Il lança alors un sortilège de diagnostic et attendit qu'une voix métallique caractéristique lui réponde.

- Sortilège de Polaris détecté.

Polaris ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà entendu un nom pareil.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

-Sev' qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lily d'un air boudeur. Je ne suis pas malade !

-Effectivement, tu n'es pas malade, c'est déjà un point positif.

Il se coupa momentanément du reste du monde, comme il savait si bien le faire et se mit à réfléchir.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort... Est-ce qu'un simple finite pourrait en venir à bout...? Comment a-t-elle fait pour l'activer toute seule ? Quels en sont vraiment les effets...?

Un tirage de manche intempestif le sorti de sa transe.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Il fixa les yeux verts de la Gryffondor.

- Bon, il va falloir prendre une décision. Inutile d'alerter Mme Pomfrey si je peux régler le problème moi-même.

A ces mots, il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Lily, prononça un rapide finite et attendit de voir le résultat. Il vit la jeune fille commencer à pleurer et à hoqueter sans raison.

- Mais pourquoi tu me lance un sort Sev' ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

Apparemment, le finite n'avait eu aucun effet. Il jura tout en se rapprochant d'elle pour poser une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est rien Lily, rien du tout. Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu sens quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

- J'ai mal à la tête. Répondit-elle tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Et un peu au ventre. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Etrange, pensa-t-il. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement tombée malade ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était clair que cela ne relevait plus de ses compétences.

-Très bien. Reste près de moi, je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Il la vit osciller dangereusement.

- Sev'... Je vais tomber.

Jurant une seconde fois, il se décala en une seconde et posa une main dans le creux du dos de la Gryffondor et l'autre au niveau de ses épaules au moment où elle tomba à la renverse.

Le temps sembla se figer au moment où Severus s'accroupi, un genou à terre, le second supportant le dos de Lily. Tout avait été tellement rapide qu'il s'était involontairement retrouvé le visage juste au-dessus du sien, observant ses yeux verts de si près qu'il semblait pouvoir y plonger. Honteux, il la posa délicatement sur le sol.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Tout va bien ?

Elle était en train de le fixer, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle semblait ne pas vraiment le voir.

- Tu sais l'autre nuit j'ai rêvé de nous deux...

- Ah oui...?

Incapable de se retenir, il continua.

- Et que faisions-nous ?

- Eh ben justement je n'en sais fichtrement rien... Enfin c'est surtout que je viens d'oublier...

Elle se mit à regarder quelque chose derrière lui avant d'essayer de se relever sans succès.

- Oh purée c'est Potter ! Je vais lui lancer un sort dont il se souviendra longtemps ! Je suis sûre que la couleur rose bonbon lui ira à ravir pour ses cheveux !

A l'évocation de ce nom, Severus se retourna brusquement, baguette à la main, paré à toute éventualité. Mais il ne vit personne. Merlin en soit remercier, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin à ce moment. Il soupira et se retourna vers Lily qui essayait toujours vainement de se redresser.

- Calme-toi Lily, ce n'est rien.

Puis, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, il lui demanda.

- Tu te sens capable de te relever ?

- Mais si j'ai vu Pott... Commença-t-elle avant de baisser la tête. Je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher... Je suis fatiguée.

Il réfléchit activement. Utiliser un sort pourrait se révéler risqué pour le moment et il était hors de question de la laisser seule, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'options.

-D'accord, dans ce cas, tiens-toi bien.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, toujours accroupi, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et un peu au-dessus de ses genoux avant de se redresser. Elle n'était pas bien lourde et il n'eut aucun mal à la soulever.

- Ça va, je ne te fais pas mal ? Lança-t-il avec un regard interrogatif pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou.

- Non ça va. Tu sens vraiment comme la potion...

Elle semblait s'assoupir sur son épaule et sa dernière phrase avait été chuchotée, comme si elle s'était subitement retrouvée dans un endroit calme et rassurant, propice au sommeil. Emporté par un élan de fierté, Severus se dirigea vers Poudlard avec la discrétion qui était sienne. Pendant quelques secondes, il se mit alors à envier Potter de posséder une cape d'invisibilité tout en s'engouffrant dans un passage secret donnant directement sur le rez-de-chaussée. Il ralentit en entendant Lily marmonner. Il aurait été incapable de dire si elle était éveillée ou non, mais ses paroles lui parvenait clairement.

- En fait je pense que mon rêve c'était ça. Tu me portais, on était seuls. Sauf qu'on riait et que je disais n'importe quoi.

Il la vit lever la tête vers lui.

- S'il te plait, fais-moi un sourire Sev' !

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et le visage joyeux de la Gryffondor lui arracha un léger sourire on ne peut plus sincère. Il regarda à nouveau les couloirs.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te faire rire, tu sais parfaitement à quel point j...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Distrait, il avait malencontreusement trébuché sur sa robe et il ne sût pas lui-même comment il fît pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol ou pire, faire tomber Lily de ses bras. Jurant, il jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours pour vérifier une fois de plus qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il sentit son amie hoqueter, mais cette fois, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pleurait pas, elle essayait de dissimuler un rire. Il avait toujours eu horreur que l'on se moque de lui, mais étrangement, quand il s'agissait de Lily, il n'avait qu'une envie, rire avec elle.

- J'aime bien quand tu souris... Avoua-t-elle en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus.

Il lui lança un rapide regard en coin pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

- On est presque arrivés. Aucune amélioration depuis que nous sommes partis ?

-Si je me sens mieux. J'ai moins mal. Confessa-t-elle en souriant. Et puis tu es confortable. Il faudrait que je songe à te transformer en coussin !

Il ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer silencieusement. C'était un compliment plutôt étrange, mais il lui arrivait néanmoins droit au cœur. Il détourna son regard vers elle, un sourcil arqué.

- Et si je refuse ?

Il pensa, mais trop tard, que ce genre de remarque au vu de l'état actuel de Lily pourrait avoir un effet des plus improbable. Avec soulagement, il constata qu'elle le regardait simplement et que son ton n'avait pas changé.

- Eh bien je ferais un clone de toi et puis je le transformerai en coussin grandeur nature. Et toutes les filles de Gryffondor pourront admirer mon merveilleux coussin ! Mais c'est vrai que tu es mieux en chair et en os.

Cette fois, il pouffa sans retenue, amusée par les absurdités de la jeune fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la grande porte de bois de l'infirmerie qu'il ouvrit avec le pied sans autre forme de politesse.

- Merci pour le compliment. Voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

Il se tourna vers le premier lit vide pour y déposer délicatement la Gryffondor et vit Mme Pomfrey se rapprocher d'un pas rapide, comme à son habitude.

- Severus ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait cette fois ? Oh, bonjour Miss Evans ! Lily c'est bien ça ? Puis elle se détourna vers Severus sans attendre de réponse. Alors ? Dans quel état me revenez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Merlin, était-ce réellement le bon moment pour parler de ses glorieux passages à l'infirmerie ?

- Aujourd'hui ? Tu viens souvent ici ? Commenta Lily d'un air absent. C'est vrai que c'est joli.

Elle sembla s'endormir immédiatement.

- Absolument pas. Répondit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi avant de se retourner vers l'infirmière. Merci de l'intérêt que vous me portez madame Pomfrey, mais je vais très bien, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lily. J'ai dû la ramener du parc car elle était incapable de marcher toute seule. Elle se plaint de vertiges, de maux de têtes et de ventre. Elle se comporte aussi de manière très... Atypique depuis quelques temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor. Semblant avoir remarqué que l'on parlait d'elle, Lily avait ouvert faiblement les yeux.

- Bien essayé monsieur Snape. Commença Pomfrey d'une voix forte. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que ce Serpentard passe mes portes tous les ans, vous en tomberiez par terre Miss Evans. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Et croyez-moi, il s'agit rarement de petits problèmes mineurs. Atypique ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

N'était-elle pas tenue par un quelconque secret médical comme n'importe quel autre personnel de santé ? De plus, il se passerait volontiers d'un sermon de Lily sur la confiance… Néanmoins, elle semblait avoir un problème plus urgent en tête…

- Sev' c'est vrai ? C'est à cause de...

Elle se réveilla d'un seul coup.

- Je vais vraiment tuer ce petit crétin de James Potter ! Si je l'attrape je lui arrache les yeux !

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre du lit, enragée, Severus se plaça à côté d'elle pour la calmer et la rallonger sur le lit. Bien qu'elle se débattait, il ne relâcha pas son étreinte avant de la voir se calmer sensiblement.

- Ça. Reprit-il. Elle passe de la colère aux pleurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et sans aucune raison.

- Je vois. Marmonna l'infirmière en se penchant sur Lily. Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez vu une boule blanchâtre pénétrer dans son corps suite à un sortilège ?

Comment avait-elle pu deviner…? Il semblait que son hypothèse sur une éventuelle maladie non liée au sortilège était erronée.

-Euh... Oui tout à fait, mais comment...?

- Polaris, Severus. S'exclama l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers une armoire. Un sort particulièrement puissant qui s'apparente très fortement à une maladie moldue appelé "troubles bipolaires".

Ou peut-être pas totalement erronée… Il regarda la sorcière revenir dans leur direction et tendre une fiole verdâtre à Lily.

- Tenez, buvez ça Miss Evans.

Elle fixa la potion d'un air suspect avant de dévisager Pomfrey, le regard méchant.

- Je ne boirai pas ce truc. Si vous cherchez à m'empoisonner ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer.

Le Serpentard se prit l'arête du nez.

Comme si c'était le moment pour une nouvelle crise.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'infirmière en tendant la main.

- Puis-je ?

- Allez-y.

Il récupéra la fiole, retira le bouchon et la présenta à son amie.

- Lily, dès que tu auras fini cette fiole, je t'accompagnerai au dortoir des Gryffondor pour aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Potter, ça te va ?

Elle le fixa à nouveau avec ce regard perdu qui le mettait tant mal à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'elle ne savait même plus qui elle était lorsqu'elle affichait cette expression.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça va me faire quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux me faire boire ça Sev' ?

Il était temps de changer de technique. Puisque les pensées de Lily n'avaient aucun sens, à quoi bon rester cohérent… ?

- C'est une potion qui t'aidera à réussir le sortilège de Flitwick. Mentit-il. Je te promets qu'après ça, tu le lanceras mieux que lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quel sortilège ?

Abasourdit, le Serpentard ne pût s'empêcher de la fixer d'un air inquiet. Elle sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes avant de boire l'intégralité du contenu de la fiole.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien...

Effectivement, Severus voyait qu'elle avait la mine de quelqu'un prêt à vomir.

- C'est normal, dit Pomfrey, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dans quelques minutes, en attendant je vous conseille de ne pas bouger de votre lit. Il se peut que vous ayez encore mal au crâne les heures à venir mais rien de bien méchant. Je vais donc vous laisser, j'ai l'impression que vous avez encore plein de chose à vous raconter…

Le regard plein de sous-entendus de la sorcière n'échappa pas au jeune homme et après avoir grommelé un rapide « merci », il s'assit sur un siège à côté du lit, bras croisés, le regard vide.

Il se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'incident près du lac et une image semblait ne plus vouloir quitter son esprit : le visage joyeux de la Gryffondor quelques minutes auparavant.

Ses yeux verts pétillants, son large sourire, ses cheveux roux et ondulés glissants dans le vide au rythme de ses pas.

Merlin, qu'elle est belle.

Il n'y avait rien au monde capable de le rendre plus heureux qu'un sourire de Lily. Il n'y avait pas non plus de présence plus apaisante et amicale pour lui que celle de la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait rien qui comptait plus dans sa vie que son bonheur.

La voix de la Gryffondor l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Sev' ? Pourquoi on est à l'infirmerie ?

Il se tourna vers elle et décroisa automatiquement ses bras. Il pouvait voir que ses joues avaient pris une charmante teinte rosée.

- Tu ne te sentais pas bien après avoir essayé de lancer ton sortilège. Commença-t-il. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu t'es débrouillée, mais tu t'es rendue toi-même malade avec un sort que je ne connaissais pas. As-tu déjà entendu parler du sortilège "Polaris" ?

- Polaris ? Hum... Ce n'est pas un sortilège qui a à voir avec l'humeur ? Ça me fait penser à une maladie... Mon grand-père a cette maladie d'ailleurs... Je l'aurais lancé sans m'en rendre compte ?

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de le mettre au courant de l'état de santé de son grand-père et encore moins de ce sort… Et si pour une fois, c'était lui qui se chargeait d'un petit sermon sur la confiance mutuelle ? Vexé, il se releva et continua d'une voix égale.

- Il semblerait bien. Tu te sens capable de marcher maintenant ? Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Je pense que je peux marcher oui. Et je n'ai pas vraiment mal de tête mais les souvenirs de ces dernières heures sont mélangés et je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai dit des choses gênantes ?

- Très bien, je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir.

Puis il enchaîna d'un ton rassurant.

- Non, tu n'as rien dit de tel.

Il l'aida à se relever et sentit le bras de la Gryffondor serrer délicatement sa taille, comme si elle craignait toujours de tomber.

- Merci de t'être occupé de moi, glissa-t-elle, radieuse.

- C'est normal. Tu es certaine que ça ira ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte en jetant un regard inquiet à Lily, toujours serrée contre lui. Elle sourit à nouveau.

- Bien sûr que ça ira, tu es là.

Il détourna le regard vers le bout du couloir, gêné. Son esprit se vida de toute pensée et il sourit légèrement lui aussi. Après avoir repris ses esprits et retrouvé une expression qu'il qualifierait de « normale », il repensa à l'attitude qu'avait eue Lily et aux menaces qu'elle avait proférées envers Potter. A la simple évocation des termes qu'elle avait employés, un autre sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Décidément, il avait rarement autant sourit dans une même journée.

Il savait que Lily l'observait, la tête relevée et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce.

- J'aime vraiment quand tu souris.

Pensant au fait qu'elle ne se souvenait probablement plus de ses propres paroles, il sourit de plus belle, comme il ne l'avait probablement jamais fait auparavant.

- Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais... Tu étais vraiment remontée contre Potter… Enfin plus que d'habitude. Et tu lui as trouvé un châtiment particulièrement astucieux.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, satisfait de son effet devant l'air intrigué de la Gryffondor.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Raconte !

- Oh, rien de plus que d'habitude. Commença-il en pouffant silencieusement. Mais tu as juré de lui faire une jolie teinture rose fluo dans le cas où il s'approcherait trop près de nous. Tu t'es également gentiment proposée pour lui refaire sa dentition, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.

- J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Remarque, c'est pas faux. La prochaine fois qu'il vient faire son chieur, je lui colle la double sentence. Il aura l'air d'un vieil édenté voulant faire jeune avec ses cheveux roses... J'ai dit autre chose ?

Cette fois, il rigola franchement, provoquant un grand sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. L'enthousiasme de Lily faisait plaisir à voir. Il réfléchit aux autres paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. L'une d'entre elle lui revint automatiquement en mémoire.

- Tu as aussi dit que je ferais un coussin très confortable.

Puis il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'elle somnolait sur son épaule, à propos de son rêve.

- Du reste, rien de bien important.

- C'est vrai qu'avec un coussin comme toi je dormirai trois mille fois mieux ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser à un rêve... Enfin c'est pas très important. J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer au dortoir maintenant... Et mon sort pour arracher les dents n'est pas prêt en plus !

Elle se souvenait donc du rêve. Mais se rappelait-elle lui en avoir parlé ? Le fait de savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait à son propre sujet lui valut un autre sourire léger.

- Merci, mais j'aime autant conserver l'usage de mes membres ainsi que de mon cerveau. Concernant ton passage dans les dortoirs, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas négociable. Après ce qui vient de t'arriver, tu as besoin de repos. On pourra toujours s'occuper de ce sort, ainsi que de celui de Flitwick demain soir.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à être un coussin vivant volontaire ! Répondit-elle sans cacher un long bâillement et en s'appuyant un peu plus sur le torse du Serpentard. Effectivement je devrais peut-être aller dormir. Demain soir je pense que je vais bien revoir la théorie avant de tenter à nouveau ce sort... Tu es vraiment sur que je n'ai rien dit de bizarre ? Tu ne me caches rien ?

Sentant qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, Severus voulut positionner son bras dans le dos de Lily pour resserrer son étreinte, mais il se ravisa en voyant deux Gryffondor passer à proximité d'eux, des regards dédaigneux dans sa direction. Comme il le faisait avec pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard depuis des années, il les ignora superbement et se mit à réfléchir.

- Ça me semble préférable oui. Hm… Dans la catégorie des choses bizarres, tu as aussi affirmée que j'avais des "grains de beautés", "les mêmes que toi". Tu devais probablement parler de taches de rousseur, mais je n'ai pas souvenir que l'on puisse trouver ce genre de chose sur mon visage. A part cela, rien de bien intéressant.

Il aperçut le portrait de la grosse dame à quelques mètres et ajouta.

- Et voilà.

Elle s'adressa à lui avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Effectivement, tu es toujours aussi pâle. Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

Lily relâcha son étreinte et se planta devant le Serpentard. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de sentir une légère pression au niveau de sa taille et d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un baiser sur la joue. Il se retrouva ensuite enlacé par la jeune fille (pendant un temps qui lui sembla bien trop court à son goût) puis elle se retourna vers le portrait.

Incapable de faire autre chose que de rester planter là, il finit par se reprendre, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Lily.

Elle se retourna vers lui, étrangement hésitante, puis elle secoua la tête en lui adressant un dernier sourire.

- Bonne nuit Sev'

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans son dortoir, Severus repartit en direction des donjons, les mains dans les poches, son esprit obnubiler par Lily.

Ou tout du moins, plus obnubiler que d'habitude, songea-t-il.


End file.
